Large size display panels usually use a 120 Hz refresh frequency. For a pixel, when it is charged, the frequency is a half of the refresh frequency (that is 60 Hz). Therefore, if the charging time is short, it would occur bad display caused by insufficient charging.
For solving the above problem, the large size display panels usually use a structure as shown in FIG. 1; two adjacent gate lines G1 and G2 and two adjacent data lines D1 and D2 for charging a same column of pixel electrodes 3 define a pixel unit. The pixel unit includes a pixel electrode 3 and a thin film transistor TFT connected with the pixel electrode 3. The two data lines D1 and D2 are used to charge the same column of pixel electrodes, that is, to chare the pixel electrodes 3. When charging, the gate lines G1 and G2 of two rows of pixel units are simultaneously activated, and the two data lines used to charge the same column of pixel units input signals simultaneously so that two pixel units are refreshed simultaneously, thereby to double the refresh rate and halve the refresh time.
Referring to FIG. 1, for example, the gate lines G1 and G2 are simultaneously activated, and the data lines D1 and D2 input signals simultaneously, a first pixel unit in a first row and a first pixel unit in a second row as shown in FIG. 1 are charged simultaneously; that is, two rows of pixel units can be charged each time, given that the charging time of an individual pixel unit is constant, the time for refreshing the whole screen is halved with respect to the way of charging one row of pixel units each time.
However, when the data line is broken or a short circuit exists between the data line and the gate line on the array substrate, the usually processing way is to cut the bad data line and use a peripheral circuit located outside of the display region to connect with the parts of the data line behind a broken point, thereby to charge the pixel units after the data line is broken. Although such repairing method is a ripening technology, it has the following problems.
The repairing speed is slow; typically, it needs several minutes to repair one data line.
The repair capacity is limited, since the limited repairing lines are reserved in the peripheral circuit of the display region; such as, two lines, it means that the whole panel would be discarded if more than two data lines are broken.
Typically, a portion of at least one pixel is needed to be made dark when repairing is performed, thereby the repairing effect is not well.